


Crowley's Downfall

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Series: Crowley [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Shower Sex, Threats of Violence, Torture, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically reader and Crowley get together. But Sam and dean disagree. Years go by Crowley kills reader with heartbreak!! Reader comes back and loves Sam to bits. But Crowley steals Reader away for his greediness. Dean and Sam come help with Castiel. With the help of Readers father Metatron. He dies helping his daughter. Reader becomes ruler of both heaven and hell. Sam has moved on. But Dean gives Reader her happily ever after. Castiel as as godfather!! :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sad sorry, Sorry!! :-(
> 
> Or not so sad!! :-)

(Y/n) had been Seeing Crowley on and off for months now. Neither, Dean or Sam had caught on. Crowley had fucked your brains out and hard. The way you enjoyed it too. (Y/n) wasn't willing to give that up. Because, He would indulge your every whim so fully.

"Darling (y/n), You will have to tell them soon. Or, I will do so!" said Crowley to (y/n) hotly.

"I don't care if you do or don't. That, Is entirely up to you, my king!" said (y/n) to Crowley.

Crowley had taken the liberty to cause you so much enjoyment. Even, If it was darken. (Y/n) had gone back up to Dean and Sam. Going to help them with there research games.

"(Y/n), Mind telling why you smell of sulfur and whiskey?" asked Dean to (y/n) angrily.

"Because Squirrel, She is my wife. That, Is why she smells of me!" said Crowley to Dean.

"(Y/n), Why the hell didn't you say anything? Just helping us along!" said Dean to (y/n).

"Because, I was enjoying my Kingly husband too much to speak much!" said (y/n) madly.

(Y/n) got up from her seat and went to the nearest bar. Crowley a moment later came too. (Y/n) had snaked her hand to his cock area. She got down and served her king hotly.

"Such a flithy hot mouth you have, Darling wife. Your so very much mine!" said Crowley.

She had taken every drop of his cum as humanly possible. She had gotten up and had a shot. (Y/n) had gotten back to the bunker and packe her bags. Leaving a note behind too sadly so.  
~~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam had came into (Y/n)'s room. To have the talk on why it was wrong with Crowley too.

Dear Sam and Dean,  
Look, I am not going to say sorry. But, I have wanted Crowley for the longest time. I do regret that i never spoke up or said much about it. I guess i was afraid to tell either of you. I just hope you forgive me soon. Look, I am going on the road with Crowley now. Won't be back for awhile. I will text you both still. In the meantime, Don't come looking for me. Because, You will not find me!!

From,  
(y/f/n) (y/l/n)

Sam held the paper in his hands. He felt rage and pity for (y/n). That, She carried it long.  
~~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had been on the road with Crowley for a few years now. That, It had proved to be her best move ever. Crowley made sure that (Y/n) was well taken care of. They had sex everytime they got the chance. They truly felt good with themselves and there choices.  
"(Y/n), You are truly a wonderful wife. Sorry, I have to do this to you!" said Crowley sadly.

Crowley had stabbed (y/n) in the stomach and felt crashed. Crowley just left her there. (Y/n) was found some time later on and taken to the hospital. She had felt betrayed now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam had gotten a call from some hospital a few hours out from the bunker. He drove there. When, He had gotten there and he saw (Y/n) badly hurt. Rushing to her side now.

"Oh God (y/n), What has he done to you? I am going avenge you!" said Sam to (y/n) sadly.

Sam saw to it that she had gotten back to the bunker. He carried her in and layed her down. That, She been hurt by Crowley. (Y/n) had told Sam to whom had done it too sadly.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley hated himself for hurting his wife. But, He had to get out of there and fast too now. That, He had to do it for his sanity. He was too over his head about all this marriage. That, (Y/n) had gotten too deep under his skin. She saw pass his defenses so easily now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Months had gone by and (y/n) had hunted harder. Sam and Dean saw the anger behind her eyes. That, This was her true outlet. They felt pity that Crowley had wounded her bad.

"Dean, Get your ass over here and help me gank this son bitch!" snarled (Y/n) to Dean.

Dean went over to help (y/n) at all costs. Sam had in turn helped also to help her cope.

Weeks went by and (y/n) had fallen into a deep sickness. Then, Days had gone by and she was bed-ridden. Dean and Sam had tried to help (Y/n) get better. Nothing had worked. Hours had gone by and she had died. (Y/n)'s will to live had vanished harshly so.

"Crowley, You listen here. That, Lady that loved you so much just died. We gave her a hunters funneral. She has gone up to heaven. Where you will never go!" said Dean madly.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley heard what Dean Winchester said to him and was sadden. That, His dear wife was dead. That, It was all his fault. He had caused her heartbreak and much despair. He'd would live with the fact he would never see her again. She was in heaven with angeles. That, She was no longer in pain. She was happy for once in her small lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n) had been in heaven for about a ten year period. She was an angel of the lord and yes she had her wings. She had so wanted to go see both Dean and Sam so painfully so. At that moment, She had gone to see them. They were sitting down to some breakfast.

"Hello Dean and Sam, It has been so long. How are you both?" asked (y/n) to them both.

Dean and Sam had charged at (y/n) happily. (Y/n) had returned the embrace warmly so.

"Look, I am not suppose to be here. But, I came anyways. Don't suppose you have a case you need help on? Because, I plan on being here for awhile!" said (y/n) to Sam and Dean.

They had filled her on a case that needed help on. At that moment, Castiel came too now. (Y/n) had called shotgun and none of them argued the point. They had taken out the nest effortlessly. But, A romance had sparked up between (y/n) and Sam happily so now.

"(Y/n), What happens if Crowley figures out if you are alive? I'm scared!" said Sam sadly.

"Then, I guess i will deal with it when that time comes. But not a moment sooner. I had relized that I am madly in love with you. Want to savor this moment." said (y/n) to Sam.

(Y/n) had snuggled up to Sam in his warm embrace. Sam would protect her now more. So, The weeks had gone by undistrubed. They were really making it work out happily so.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley was in hell over the fact that his (y/n) was gone. That, Is until Meg came in now.

"My King, I have some news that will shock you. Your not so dead wife has arisen and get this an angel of the lord. That is all i came here to tell you. Bye!" said Meg to Crowley.

Crowley had a new sense of hope in his system. That, Maybe he could make it up now. But, Sadly that wasn't going to happen. Cause little did he know she was with Sam now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was in the shower with Sam having hot passionate sex. The one that was full of heat. Sam rammed at (Y/n)'s sweet spot over and over again. (Y/n) was a whimpering mess and Sam enjoyed it alot. More than he probably should. She was his happily so.

"OH Sam....Please, Let me release....I have been good...PLEASE!" begged (Y/n) to Sam.

Sam was enjoying the feel of (y/n) against him. It had driven him insane. Sam made sure each day she was well pleasured. (Y/n) always got her release, aswell Sam. It was fun.

"(Y/n), Your going to cum and yes your going to enjoy it so throughly!" said Sam to (y/n).

Sam with one last thrust had made them both find there collective bliss. She was his now. They had finished the shower and got dressed. Feeling massive joy now and gladly.

"Sam, I am famished. Want me to make us something? Cause, I can!" said (y/n) to Sam.

They had ended up eating and watching a movie. (Y/n) had fallen asleep in Sam's arms. This is where Sam had always wanted (y/n) intially. Safe and in his loving arms warmly.

"Hello Darling, I see the moose is in where i should be. Care to explain!" said Crowley madly.

"I have nothing to explain to whom had betrayed me a great deal!" said (y/n) to Crowley.

"That my darling, Is where you are so wrong. You will come with me!" said Crowley hotly.

"I am just guessing this, Meg told you i was alive. Not yours anymore." said (y/n) slyly.

"So, You think that Moose can protect you better. Bring all of hell on you." said Crowley.

"You think your threats are going to work this time? Not this time!" said (y/n) to him mad.

Crowley knew in this moment he would have to play dirty. To get what was rightfully his.

"If you don't come, I will kill Sam. And, Your pathetic brothers and sisters!" said Crowley.

(Y/n) in the moment knew as to what had to happen. One that she was going to hate alot. Crowley in the moment knew he had won. That, He had his wife back and would fuck her.

"Sam, I am so sorry. I just hope you forgive me. I will always love you!" said (y/n) to Sam.

With that (y/n) and Crowley were gone to hell. (Y/n) would hate herself forever for it now.


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/n) had indured alot by Crowley's hands and that had sadden her. That, At that time she wanted to be in Sam's arms. But, Now Crowley was ignoring her completly now. It was cool with her. Gives her time to come up with an escape plan from Crowley.

"You know (y/n) you should've hid better. If you didn't want to be found!" said Crowley.

"And you just can't stand me being with a guy that loves me, spoilt brat!" said (y/n) madly.

Crowley stood in front of (y/n) with menace. That, had spurred him to slap her on the face. Making (y/n) go to the floor, spitting blood. But, On the clothes of Crowley slyly so.

"Try getting the fucking blood off now, pompous ass. Deserve that!" said (y/n) snidely.

Crowley kicked (y/n) in the stomach hard. Seeing her barreling into the pillar nearby. It had occured that (y/n) was doing this on purpose. Crowley had taken (y/n)'s chin hard.

"Are you trying to piss me off on purpose? Cause, It is working!" said Crowley harshly so.  
"Oh baby, If i was then i guess we wouldn't be doing this. Huh? Huh?" said (y/n) meanly.

Crowley picked up (y/n) and towed her to bed. Throwing her on and restraining her now. He had magically taken off there clothes and threw himself onto (y/n) harshly. Ramming into her sweet spot over and over again. He loved hearing her scream for any mercy now.

"Is this how you treat your whores? Fuck them like this, Huh?" asked (y/n) to Crowley.

"Atleast, They are compliant an obey me. Unlike what you've done!" said Crowley hotly.

Crowley and (y/n) had gone on for hours, weeks even. He never gave you time to have rest or mercy. Lining your body in bites and bruises. Staining you in his cum all over you. (Y/n) over time just wanted to be free of this place. It always creeped her out badly now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam had hated that you always scarficed yourself. He will admit it was a very brave an stupid move. But, He just wanted what was best for you. To have you safe and loved. It occured to him that at that moment you were being hurt. Crowley wouldn't have given you mercy. That, Wasn't in his vocabulary, pain was. Dean and Castiel felt bad for Sam. Because, They knew that Sam was madly and passionantly in love with (y/n) so much.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley saw that (y/n) was a mess. That mess was indeed his fault. He just needed her to understand whom she belonged to. Never had he wanted anyone as much as he had wanted (y/n). It was like she was his bane, to his wounds. Like it had made up for his shitty past. (Y/n) whoever wasn't liking the position she had gotten herself in this time.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and Castiel had made it there mission to get (y/n) back. Even, If they hated her father. They had no other option. So, They called upon Metatron an unhappily so now.

"What have you boys gotten yourselves in this time? A girl?" asked Metatron to them.

"Metatron, It's about your daughter (y/n). Crowley has her hostage!' said Dean sadly so.

"Why is she with Crowley? You better not lie or i will kill you!" said Metatron menacingly.

"Because, She had married him. Then, He had betrayed her by killing her. She had gone to heaven for a decade. Then, At some point became an angel of the lord. She then went on hunts with us. Wind got around to Crowley and he stole her!" said Castiel to him sad.

Metatron was really mad at them both. But, He had to save his daughter. Even if it was the last thing he had to do. They all came up with a plan. It would have to work out also.


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/n) had been in Crowley's chambers fucking around. Because, Crowley had insisted that you stay there. You had a huge nack for running around on your own unsupervised.

"Hey (Y/n), You love knowning that you will never truly ecsape Crowley?" asked Lucifer.

"You Lucifer, Your nothing but a glorified asskisser. So, I wouldn't talk!" said (y/n) slyly.

Crowley popped in when Lucifer had his hand around your throat. Crowley just laughed.

"She is a handful, isn't she? She ran her mouth on you too? Bet she earned it!" said Crowley.

(Y/n) had kicked Lucifer in the gut hard. That, Way she could run into Crowley's chambers. Crowley went in a moment later. Slamming her on the bed and fucking her.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam and Dean came up with a plan with Metatron. One that was sure to work out well. Castiel had alerted (y/n) to the plan. That, When things went off to be completly ready. Metatron would give you his stength as scribe of god. Setting you to be the ruler of all. That not only would you rule heaven, but hell too. Giving you tons of powerful energy.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had been a little lightheaded of late. Because, Of all the beatings Crowley had given you. Not that it bothered you much. You'd be getting out soon enough and happily so too. That, You'd not only rule heaven but hell aswell. Which came with tons of power aswell. That at any minute you had to be ready to accept on the dot. But sadden to lose your dad. You had cried when you found out what needed to be. Sam and Dean knew it sadly.   
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam, Dean, Castiel ,and Metatron were on the way to the hotspot. To where hell would open up. To go and do what needed to be done. Metatron would see his daughter for the last time. That, She be gifted and graced with his power. Sam and Dean knew what they needed to do. Castiel would have to move quickly. Cause at any moment demons would be on him. They had shown up to where they needed to go. They set to it now quickly so.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) stood where she needed to be. Then, She felt a massive amount of power surge right through her. Seeing and feeling her father before her. Giving her all of his power and grace. Seeing, Dean and Sam cast the spell and making sure it all got in (y/n) fully.

"Thank you, Boys. I'll take it from here. Just get the fuck out. Please!" begged (Y/n) sadly.

She held her dead fathers courpse tightly and cried. Then, She took off right back to hell. Walking at a brisk pace and killing Crowley and Lucifer. As a gift from Rowena: She had gifted (Y/n) a charm of necklace for ultimate power. That couldn't be ever taken away.

"Rowena, Thank you for this. But, You must die too. For, I cannot trust you!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had killed Rowena on the spot. Ending her and her miserable life for good this time. Later on that week she was declared ruler of both Heaven and Hell. That nobody had complained or argued the point. (Y/n) sat on the throne of hell for what was eternity now.

"There is a Sam Winchester to see you, My Queen. Says it's urgent!" said Sabuee to (y/n).

"See to it that he leaves. Say i will see him soon. Not yet now, ok!" said (Y/n) to Sabuee.

Sabuee had scampered away from (y/n). That way to give you sometime to process it all.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a whole year and your were doing real well with both heaven and hell. They got along just right with you as there ruler. They never questioned you about your tactics. (Y/n) had gone to see your beloved Sam. He was in the study with a baby in his arms.

"Cute kid, Didn't know that you are an uncle now? Or is the baby yours?" asked (y/n) sadly.

"(Y/n), I get that you had things to do. Sorry, I'm married now happily!" said Sam happily.

(Y/n) then saw a women enter with a nice set of auburn hair. She stared at (Y/n) sadly.

"You must be the lady he never stops talking about. The one he can't get over." said Joy.

"You must be the lady he loves. I just came to say good bye. Take care of him!" said (y/n).

With that (y/n) was gone from Sam. Later on, (Y/n) had gotten hammered. She became angry with The Winchesters and Castiel. That, Nobody told that Sam moved on happily.

"(Y/n), Is that you? You look a wreck now. Does it serve you now?" asked Gadreel to her.

"Gadreel, I really do not need you harping on me. So go fuck yourself!" said (y/n) to him.

Decades flew by and she had greeted Sam into heaven. Then, His wife Joy happily so. Then, Dean came to her and wanted to be hers. Where was she to complain. (Y/n) had taken Dean as her husband. He served her and her alone. They lived happily ever after. That is what she thought. Until, She had caught him cheating on her. Sending him to be tortured ruthlessly. Because, Nobody cheats on her and gets away with ever with her.

"Dean, Do you relize why your being tortured? You never cheat on me!" snarled (y/n).  
Dean from the moment relized that (y/n) had a point. That (Y/n) was tired of being hurt. He swore to her it wouldn't happen again. (Y/n) took him off of being punished harshly so. Dean devoted himself solely to (Y/n). Giving her what Crowley or Sam ever did joyly. Nine months later, (Y/n) had given birth to a baby boy named Dean Harper Winchester.

"Now (Y/n), We are a happy family. It will stay that way too!" said Dean to (Y/n) happily.

Dean and (Y/n) had tons of Joy raising ther kid. Castiel was the God-Father happily so.


End file.
